DOUBLE VIE
by mangasgirl
Summary: Une jeune fille du monde réelle atterri dans celui de la fiction. Elle retournera dans son monde mais en cachant certaine choses.
1. Chapter 1

**DOUBLE VIE**

**Chapitre 1: La découverte  
><strong>  
>Bonjour je m'appelle Kimitsu Amane, j'ai 14 ans et j'habite en France avec ma mère et mon beau-père. Mon prénom signifie secret. Je suis en troisième au collège de Bouilly et tout dans ma vie roule comme sur des roulettes. Mais voilà que mon histoire devient d'une complexité incroyable. Cela avait commencé une belle matinée ensoleillée, nous sommes début avril, comme tous les matins je me prépare pour prendre le bus. Mon sac et mon lit sont près, mes cheveux sont coiffées et je suis lavée, il ne me reste plus qu'à m'habiller. Une fois prête je pique un croissant et embrasse mes parents puis je pars avec mon sac sur mon épaule. Arrivée à l'arrêt de bus, je salue mes trois amies : Alison, Angélina et Maureen. Nous attendons une dizaine de minutes, pour passer le temps nous révisons pour le brevet à la fin de l'année. Après ce (très) court moment de répit, moi et mes amies virent les "KILLER BOYS". Les "killer boys" ne sont riens d'autre qu'une troupe de mec de 17-19 ans qui se font appeler comme ça (ridicule). Ils sont cinq, il y a Jason petit roux très impulsif et grand bagarreur, Michael, mais ses potes l'appelle Mick grand sportif d'origine algérienne, Sam blond aux yeux bleus plutôt simplet et super con, Jill brun androgyne très sexy assez timide et Gared, leur chef, une grosse brute à l'accent espagnol. Ils arrivent à notre hauteur et me dévisagent, je déteste ça, depuis le début de l'année ils me font des propos obscènes, genre :<p>

-Hey ma belle jtais attendu toute la nuit dans mon lit pourquoi t'es pas venu ?

Ou encore :

-Tu sais qt'es bonne ?

Autant vous dire que je préfère les ignorer, enfin ça c'était avant l'incident. Au bout d'un moment l'un d'eux s'approche de moi en affichant un sourire pervers sur ses lèvres. C'est Gared, leur chef, il s'arrête en face de moi et me regarde de haut en bas en matant bien mes courbes. Faut dire que mes vêtements sont un peu provocants, un pantalon noir avec un trou au genou, large à la taille qui laisse apercevoir mon string rouge et noir et mon tatouage, une croix gothique sur mon rein droit. Mon haut retenu uniquement par la manche droite est noire avec une tête de mort rouge. De plus mon maquillage et ma coiffure ne passant pas inaperçus.  
>Mes cheveux pourpres sont attachés en deux couettes hautes et ma frange coupée droite cache mon œil gauche. Mes yeux sont maquillés d'un épais trait noir mes joues sont maquillées avec de la poudre pourpre et la pâleur de mon visage fait ressortir mes lèvres maquillées avec un rouge à lèvre de couleur aubergine pourri. Il me regardait de haut, il faisait au moins 10 centimètres de plus que moi, il me prit par le menton et approcha ses lèvres. Alors qu'il allait me voler mon 1er baisé je m'agenouillai et lança ma jambe droite dans ses jambes (copiée sur la konoha senpuu de Lee). Il tomba à terre comme une grosse merde :<p>

-ça t'apprendra à vouloir me dérober un baiser.

A ce moment il fit un signe à ses amis, Jason et Sam bloquèrent le passage entre moi et mes amies pendant que Jill et Mick me tenaient fermement les bras. Gared se releva et m'empoigna par la gorge en me chuchotant dans mon oreille que j'étais bien impétueuse pour une gamine de 14 ans. Il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou pendant que je lui hurlais dessus en lui disant de me lâcher. Pendant ce temps Jill et Mick me léchaient les bras en remontant, j'avais peur, mais je ne pleurai pas je ne voulais pas lui faire cadeau de mes larmes. Au moment où je sentis sa main descendre ma bretelle la peur prit le dessus sur ma fierté et je me débattais. Rien à faire ses amis me tiennent très fort, je ferme les yeux et me concentre, ou bout d'un moment j'ouvre les yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand mon regard croisa celui de Gared il se stoppa et recula en tremblant comme s'il avait vu un monstre. Ses amis me regardèrent à leurs tours et eurent la même réaction, je ne comprenais pas. Ils se mirent à courir et disparurent au coing de la rue. Je me retournais alors vers mes amies. Alison poussa un léger cri mêlant surprise peur et incompréhension, Maureen et Angélina me regardèrent avec de grand yeux :

-qu'est ce qu'il est arrivé à tes yeux. Me dit finalement Maureen.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas. Par instinct je me suis mis à courir dans la direction de ma maison. Arrivée là-bas je me jetais sur la 1ère glace que je trouvai. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Mes yeux n'étaient plus de cette couleur noisette-verte normal mais d'un vert foncé très épais. Je sortis de ma contemplation lorsque j'étendis du bruit à l'étage.  
>Sans trop savoir comment je me retrouvais dans l'escalier. Je continuais mon chemin jusque dans ma chambre. Ce que je vis me laissa sans voix. Un énorme chien blanc était assis sur mon lit et à ses côtés un garçon de dos aux cheveux châtain d'environ 15 ans fouillai dans mon tiroir à sous-vêtements :<p>

-je peux t'aider ?

Au son de ma voix il sursauta, sortit vivement quelque chose de sa poche et disparu. Il réapparut derrière moi. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma nuque et également un contact froid et métallique, j'avais peur, c'était peut-être un cambrioleur ? Soudain le chien se mit à aboyer :

-Que dis tu Akamaru, ce n'est pas une ennemie !

Ai-je bien entendu, il a dit Akamaru, mais alors ça veut dire que lui c'est ... :

-Bon bah je me présente, je m'appelle ...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que je me retourne et m'évanouie en voyant son visage après lui avoir hurlé ceci :

-KIBA INUZUKA !

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard dans un lit et dans une chambre qui n'était vraisemblablement pas la mienne. Une terrible migraine m'empêcha de me lever, 5 minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme brune entra avec une femme blonde un peu plus âgée. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent devant moi se tenait Shizune et la grande Tsunade, reine des limaces et seule fille du trio légendaire (quelle honneur). Elles s'approchèrent de mon lit avec un visage sérieux, de longues minutes passèrent quand je pris la parole :

-Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

-Par ton placard.

-PARDON ?

-Ce que Tsunade-sama veut dire c'est qu'une porte spatiaux-temporelle s'est ouverte dans ton placard.

-Mais comment est ce possible ?

-Quelqu'un dans ton entourage a du se servir d'une technique ninjas. Ce qui m'intrigue c'est que dans votre monde les ninjas et le chakra n'existe pas.

La mémoire me revint alors d'une manière brutale :

-C'est ma faute, j'ai utilisé une technique de taïjutsu que j'ai copiée sur Rock Lee, pardonnez-moi.

Je baissais alors ma tête comme un enfant qui vient de se faire gronder. Une main avec des ongles rouges vifs se posa sur mon épaule et une voix que je reconnue me fis relever la tête :

-Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné, mais comment, pourquoi et quelle technique as tu utilisée ?

Je lui ai alors racontée toute mon histoire, l'Hokage m'écoutait attentivement pendant que Shizune prenait des notes sur mon récit. Quand j'eus fini elle me regarda d'un air sérieux, se leva et sortit de la chambre. Shizune se leva à son tour, mais avant de partir elle me dit de me reposer et qu'elle reviendrait dans la soirée. Les heures passaient et le soleil commençait à disparaître progressivement derrière le mont Hokage. La porte s'ouvrit dans un minuscule grincement et un ninja aux cheveux brun ébouriffés portant une tenu de Jounin entra avec une petite pile de vêtements. Il me la posa sur une chaise près de mon lit, il se redressa et pris la parole :

-Tsunade-sama veut vous voir, habillez vous et je vous accompagnerai ensuite.

-Merci Kotetsu.

Il ne parut même pas surpris que je connaisse son nom. Il sortit au moment où je me dirigeais vers la chaise occupée par mes vêtements provisoires. Je les enfilais rapidement, il y avait un maillot manche courtes en résilles style Anko Mitarashi, une jupe noire courte qui m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux, des chaussures et des gants de ninjas. Je sors de ma chambre et j'ai là mauvaise surprise de voir que Kotetsu n'était plus là, comme je connais Konoha par cœur il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver le bureau de l'Hokage. Une fois devant sa porte j'hésite un moment, puis je frappais. La porte s'ouvrit de la main de Shizune. Elle me sourit, j'entrai calmement. Tsunade était dos à moi regardant Konoha par la fenêtre l'air pensive, je toussote nerveusement. Elle se retourna et s'assit à son bureau. Je m'assois à mon tour en face d'elle. Elle souffla un grand coup et commença la conversation :

-Maintenant je sais que tu t'intéresses à nous !

-Pardon ?

-J'ai demandé à Hagane Kotetsu de te faire croire qu'il t'attendrai pour venir me voir de manière à savoir si tu connaissais notre monde, du moins notre village.

-Je vois.

-Une question me brûle les lèvres. Veux-tu devenir une ninja de Konoha ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Rêve ou réalitée?**

Je suis restée muette de surprise. Depuis que j'ai découvert ce manga je n'ai qu'une passion dans ma vie. Et cette passion c'est les ninjas, j'adore tout savoir sur eux, sur leurs armes, leurs histoires et leurs méthodes d'attaque. J'en étais tellement fascinée que je voulais à tout prix être l'une des leurs. Cette passion se transforma vite en obsession et j'en fus gravement malade, mes parents me voyant dépérir décidèrent de consulter un psy, celui-ci conseilla à mes parents de m'inscrire dans un club sportif en raccord avec ma folie des ninjas. Et c'est ainsi que je fus inscrite à différentes disciplines. Des connues : Judo, Aïkido, Kung-fu, Karaté. Aux plus complexes : Jujitsu et Nunchaku Nen bushi. Je me suis aussi entraînée seule, grâce à ma persévérance j'ai pu apprendre à manier différentes armes telle que : le katana, le kusarigama ou encore le hokodo. Grâce à tout cela je pus endormir mon envie d'être un ninja. Mais maintenant je suis complètement perdue, je vois les lèvres de Tsunade et de Shizune bouger de temps en temps, mais aucun son de parvient à mes oreilles. Soudain je me ressaisis, si ce n'est qu'un rêve tant pis mais je veux le vivre à fond pas question ensuite d'avoir des regrets autant en profiter. C'est à ce moment là que j'entendis Tsunade à nouveau :

-Alors après m'avoir écoutée déblatérer sur les obligations et les sacrifices que la vie de ninja implique, quelle est ta réponse ?  
>-Ce sera un honneur pour moi de compter parmi vos ninjas.<br>-Bien dans ce cas tu reviendras demain et nous commencerons par évaluer tes capacités. Sur ce nous allons te laisser te reposer.

Elles partirent sans rien ajouter de plus, moi je retournais à l'hôpital. Avant de m'endormir je me laissai distraire par la vue que j'avais de ma fenêtre, une nuit incroyablement éclairée pour la saison, c'est comme si toutes les étoiles et tous les astres avaient décidé de concurrencer la brillance de la lune. Je m'endormi aussitôt et mon esprit fut libéré :

Ma tête tourne et mon corps me brûle, mon cur me serre, pourquoi ?

-Enfin, tu m'as réveillé.

Une voix ? A qui appartient-elle ? Elle est grave et puissante, elle m'est complètement étrangère pourtant j'ai le sentiment de l'avoir déjà entendue et je n'en ai pas peur, pourquoi.

-Maintenant nous ne ferons plus qu'un. Dorénavant mon esprit est tiens. Je suis fière de toi, ma fille.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, mon front perlait de sueur. Ce rêve, il était étrange. Je ressentis un souffle chaud sur ma nuque ainsi qu'une présence que je qualifierais pas de bienveillante mais en même temps malsaine, je me retournai vivement mais je ne vis rien. Le reste de ma nuit se passa sans plus aucune interruption. Lorsque je m'éveillai enfin le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel mais je n'étais pas dans ma chambre habituelle mais dans une toute blanche. Je me précipitai vers la fenêtre en titubant, mon ventre me faisait souffrir. Je vis à travers la vitre que j'étais toujours à Konoha. Pourtant un rêve est censé se terminer le matin. J'entendis du bruit dans le couloir alors je me rapprochais de la porte et collais mon oreille dessus.

-Naruto ne bouge pas tes blessures ne sont pas toutes cicatrisées de plus la plupart sont encore très profondes et c'est dangereux pour toi.  
>-Laissez-moi partir Baa-chan je dois retourner chercher Sasuke.<br>-Naruto, Sasuke ne veut plus revenir et il te l'a clairement fait savoir. Tu sais pertinemment que tu ne pourras pas le convaincre, pour l'instant tu restes ici et tu te reposes. Nous verrons ensuite les mesures à prendre mais maintenant je dois te laisser.  
>-Pourquoi ? D'habitude vous restez plus longtemps.<br>-Je dois aller voir l'état de santé d'une jeune fille un peu spéciale.  
>-A oui Kiba m'en a parlé, alors comme ça il existe un monde parallèle ?<br>-Oui.  
>-Cool je pourrais y aller un jour ? Dites oui Tsunade, s'il vous plait.<br>-Non.  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Un : parce que ce serai trop dangereux et deux parce qu'il nous est impossible de recréer le passage.  
>-Alors comment va-t-elle repartir ?<p>

C'est vrai comment vais-je rentrer chez moi ?

-Je ne sais pas Naruto pour l'instant je garderais cela secret, tâche d'en faire de même.  
>-Ouais ouais, au fait je peux la voir ?<br>-Non elle est encore très fragile mentalement.  
>-Aller s'il vous plait.<br>-Non de plus elle doit être en train de dormir.  
>-Justement elle ne sans apercevra pas, s'il vous plait.<br>-D'accord mais pas plus de quinze secondes.  
>-Trente.<br>-Vingt.  
>-Vingt cinq.<br>-Vingt.  
>-Vingt deux.<br>-Vingt.  
>-Vingt et un sinon je dis tout à Shizune au sujet des bouteilles de saké dans le mur derrière le tableau du 3ème Hokage.<br>-Ok pour vingt et un mais tu dis rien à Shizune d'accord, j'ai ta parole?  
>-Yatta !<br>-Par contre tu prendras tes distances.  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-J'ai fait quelques analyses de son sang pendant son sommeil et j'ai découvert une forte dose de kurai bourei.  
>-Quesque c'est ?<br>-Traduit littéralement cela signifie l'esprit sombre. Mais le sens du mot esprit est plutôt celui qui appartenait à un mort.  
>-Un mort ?<br>-Oui un mort, mais pas n'importe lequel. Il devait être très puissant de son vivant et il a transmit son pouvoir à cette fille.  
>-Et ce mort qui est-ce ?<br>-Alors là je n'en sais rien mais d'après le type de chakra son affinité est le feu. Je ne serai pas étonnée que cet esprit vienne d'ici, mais pour en être sûrs il faudra faire d'autres analyses c'est pourquoi nous la placerons dans un coma artificiel.  
>-Elle sera d'accord ?<br>-Je ne préfère pas lui en parler et puis elle ne s'en rendra pas compte. Si je trouve de quel esprit il s'agit je pourrai alors prouver que la théorie sur le transfert d'énergies spirituelles existe et nous ferons un bond incroyable dans le domaine scientifique.

Alors c'est ça, je ne suis qu'un vulgaire rat de laboratoire livré à la science comme un quartier de viande pour simple motif le « progrès ». Pour eux je n'ai pas d'autres utilités que ça. Ils commencent par prélever un peu de mon sang puis un jour je vais me réveiller sur une table d'autopsie, disséquée, ouverte de la tête aux pieds, mes organes dans des bocaux et mon corps jeté dans un fossé une fois devenue inutile. C'est à ce destin que je suis née ? Non je refuse de les laisser me dépecer comme on le ferait sur le cadavre sanguinolent d'un lapin pour en faire un ragoût. Il me faut partir et vite. Ce rêve tourne au cauchemar il faut que je trouve un moyen de me réveiller mais comment ?

La porte s'ouvrit et une tornade blonde se précipita vers le lit, tira le rideau et :

- Baa-chan je crois qu'on a un problème.  
>-Qu'y a t-il ?<p>

Tsunade s'approcha à son tour du lit. Le voir vide lui glaça le sang et elle comprit vite que sa petite discussion n'avait pas échappée aux oreilles de sa nouvelle recrue.

-C'est pas vrai. SHIZUNE !

Une femme brune en kimono arriva en trombe, haletante :

-Oui Tsunade qu'y a t-il ?  
>-La jeune fille s'est enfuie par la fenêtre dans son état elle n'ira pas bien loin, convoque tous les ninjas qui ne sont pas assignés à une mission et partez à sa recherche.<br>-Oui.

(Pendant ce temps à Konoha)

-Temari, rappelle-moi pourquoi on est ici ?  
>-Kankurô je te l'ai déjà dis, c'est pour mon travail.<br>-D'accord mais pourquoi moi et Gaara ?  
>-Gaara est le Kazekage.<br>-Et moi alors, je n'ai rien à faire ici pourquoi tu m'as tiré du lit, j'en ai mare de devoir me réveiller aux aurores pour des clous. Alors pourquoi hein tu dis plus rien. Temari ?

Temari avait les yeux fixés sur l'horizon et Gaara également. Kankurô tourna alors ses yeux vers la même direction. Il vit alors pourquoi sa soeur d'habitude si loquace ne parlait plus. Les rues étaient vides et les habitations gardaient leurs volets fermés. Ils continuèrent malgré cette tension :

- C'est trop calme. Murmura Kankurô. J'aime mieux quand c'est un peu moins calme (petite question comme ça qui a sortit cette phrase, aller je sais que vous savez que je sais que vous savez.)

Ils continuèrent leur marche pour enfin arriver devant l'édifice des Hokages. Ils rentrèrent sans croiser de ninjas. Une fois devant le bureau de l'Hokage un frisson d'angoisse les frappa si le village était désert il y avait sans doute eut une attaque ennemie, dans quel état allaient t-ils retrouver Tsunade ? Temari posa sa main sur la poignet et l'abaissa, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Tsunade-sama ?

Temari entra la première, la pièce était en désordre, les dossiers divers gisaient sur le sol et Tsunade avachit de tout son poids sur son bureau une bouteille de saké à moitié vide à la main dormait d'un sommeil lourd, si lourd que si elle ne ronflait pas on aurait put penser qu'elle était morte.

-Tsunade-sama ? reprit Temari.  
>-Temari, regarde.<br>-Qu'y a t-il Gaara ?

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tout en parlant elle s'était dirigée vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'ensemble du village et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Course poursuite et joutes verbales**

Cela fait maintenant un moment que je cours sans m'être arrêtée et je ne suis qu'à peine essoufflée, je ne comprends pas d'où vient cette énergie je me souviens que pendant les cours de sport au collège je me défendais mais je ne brillais pas non plus. Alors que maintenant c'était comme si mon corps est englobé dans un cocon d'énergie pur. Cependant j'ai beau courir je ne sais pas où je me dirige et malgré mes connaissances parfaites du manga je ne parviens pas à identifier les environs. Peu importe je veux juste sortir de se cauchemar mais comment ? Peut être que si je meurs ici je me réveillerai, c'est risqué mais qui ne tente rien n'à rien. Il faudrait une mort rapide et efficace. Voyons… C'est étrange cette fumée a l'horizon. Sans que je m'en aperçoive mes jambes avaient décidées de se rapprocher. Je n'étais plus maitre de mon corps et mon esprit ne veut plus raisonner, j'agis comme...un animal.

(Pendant ce temps à Konoha)

Tsunade émergea enfin de son sommeil, elle avait un mal de crane digne des plus grandes cuites et la moitié d'un rapport tatoué sur la joue du fait qu'elle s'était endormie ou plutôt affalée dessus, il faut dire que la bouteille de saké qu'elle s'était enfilé cul sec ne l'aidait pas beaucoup et lorsqu'elle se rappela le pourquoi de cette soudaine envie de picoler ainsi que la présence de trois ninja visiblement extérieur au village dans son bureau elle se dit qu'il aurai mieux fallu pour elle qu'elle meurt dans un coma éthylique et que la suite n'allait rien arranger à ses problèmes ô combien multiples et délicats :

-Tsunade-sama, vous vous sentez bien ? osa Temari.  
>-Hum.<br>-Que c'est-il passé ? Continua Kankurô  
>-C'est une longue histoire.<p>

(De retour dans la forêt)

Je commence à m'épuiser, je suis assez proche maintenant pour distinguer l'endroit d'où provient cette abondante fumée, c'est un volcan. C'est étrange, jamais aucun volcan où même montagne, en dehors du Mont Myoboku et du volcan du pays des démons, ne fut ne serait-ce que cités dans le manga. C'est bon, j'ai trouvée le moyen d'en finir vite, je vais me jeter du haut du volcan ce n'est pas une mort très glorieuse mais au moins elle a le mérite d'être efficace a 100% et presque indolore.

(A Konoha)

-Donc si je comprends bien, vous avez envoyez la quasi-totalité de vos ninjas à la poursuite de cette fille qui vient d'un monde parallèle au notre afin de l'étudier pour prouver votre théorie sur le transfert d'énergie spirituelle.  
>-En gros c'est cela.<br>-Et vous ne l'avez toujours pas attrapez ?  
>-Non et ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'il y a du mouvement du coté du village d'Oto. Je ne serai pas surprise d'apprendre qu'Orochimaru s'intéresse à cette fille et à son monde.<br>-Et vous nous avez appelés pour ?

-Pour m'aider à régler tout ces problèmes qui me donnent du fil à retorde.

-…  
>- Passez-moi la bouteille de saké.<p>

Temari saisit une bouteille, l'ouvrit brusquement et la bu cul sec à même le goulot:

-Temari, tu sais se qui se passe quand tu bois trop d'alcool. dit le Kazekage.  
>-Ouai, tu te rappelle la fois où tu t'es réveillée presque à poil au milieu de la rue en hurlant que des lapins blanc se tenant sur leurs pates arrière, aux yeux rouges globuleux et aux dents disproportionnées t'avaient volés tes fringues pour s'en faire des parachutes (il y a du lapin crétin dans l'air^^). La honte que tu t'es tapée, tout le village s'en rappelle encore. S'éclaffa Kankurô.<br>-Urusaï, je suis votre HIPS ainée, je suis majeur HIPS et HIPS vaccinée alors je fais HIPS se que je veux. Et pour votre HIPS information, je n'ai rien HIPS inventée.  
>-Mais oui mais oui, grande sœur tu es pathétique et tu me fais presque pitié, si Shikamaru te voyait…<br>-Kankurô ?  
>-Oui ?<br>-Tu me facilite le transite intestinal.  
>-C'est d'une classe, d'un raffinement, tout à fait digne de toi.<br>-La classe elle t'emmerde.  
>-Peut-on revenir au problème majeur, s'il vous plait? S'impatienta Tsunade.<br>-Oui Hokage-sama. répondirent en cœur les 3 Sabaku.

(Du coté de la forêt)

Je suis enfin arrivée au sommet, les vapeurs de soufre m'étourdissent un peu mais n'empêche en rien mon ascension. Il faut que je me dépêche, je me doute que Tsunade n'est pas restée les bras croisés et qu'elle à surement déjà envoyée des ninjas sur mes traces, ils ne tarderont pas. C'est déjà un miracle si j'ai pus leurs échapper jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis maintenant assez proche, je vois la lave en fusion et les vapeurs se font plus abondantes et plus concentrées cependant l'atmosphère ne m'effraie pas, au contraire elle m'apaise. Je doute encore sur le fait de savoir si c'est une bonne idée de plonger dans cette mer brulante. Je commence à me déshabiller, je mets mes « vêtements » sur un rocher à proximité et m'approche lentement du cœur bouillonnant du volcan:

-Oui c'est cela, continue.

Je me stoppe d'un seul coup, cette voix, c'est celle de mon rêve.

-Approche, n'ait aucune crainte.

Curieusement lorsque l'on me dit ça c'est l'effet inverse qui se produit:

-Je ne te veux aucun mal ma petite.  
>-Qui êtes vous et où êtes vous ?<br>-Qui je suis et où je suis n'a aucune importance pour l'instant tu dois juste me faire confiance et plonger dans cette étendue de lave.  
>- Pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ?<br>-Parce que je ne souhaite que ton bien. N'était-ce pas ton souhait que de plonger dans ce volcan ?  
>-Si, mais je doute, et si se n'étais pas un rêve, je mourrai pour de vrai ?<br>-Ne t'en fait pas, je te promets que tu ne mourras pas.  
>-Alors pourquoi tenez vous temps à se que j'y aille ?<br>-C'est une longue histoire, c'est en rapport avec ton clan.  
>-Mon clan ?<br>-Oui, il y'a de cela 14 ans maintenant tes parents comme le reste de ta famille ont …  
>-Ils ont… Continu, ne t'arrête pas !<br>-Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

-Ils sont au minimum une vingtaine.  
>-Je ne vois rien.<br>-Ils se cachent mais ils ne sont pas loin.  
>-Se sont sans doute les ninjas que l'Hokage de Konoha a envoyés à ma poursuite.<br>- Non, je sens une aura menaçante. Une aura que je connais bien et que j'ai déjà rencontré.

-DES NINJAS D'OTO, VITE, PLONGE !  
>-POURQUOI ?<br>-TU SERAS EN SURETEE.

Il eu à peine finit sa phrase qu'une vingtaine de ninja se tenaient devant moi, une aura menaçante émanait d'eux. J'étais en pleine réflexion intérieur quand je sentie une vive douleur à mon estomac. Je me réveille quelque temps plus tard avec un mal de ventre à s'arracher les boyaux. J'agite mes bras et là j'ai la mauvaise surprise de voir qu'ils sont attachés. Après mettre agité de toutes les manières possible et inimaginables, je repris mon calme et décida de marqué un temps pour analyser la situation et observer mon entourage, et aussi parce que j'étais fatiguée après toutes ces gesticulations. A en juger par le froid et le courant d'air que je sent ainsi que le bruit de l'eau qui tombe je suppose que je me trouve dans un grotte derrière ou au moins à proximité d'une chute d'eau. Je pouvais distinguer une faible lueur, surement faite par un feu de camp, ainsi que des murmures, les voix de mes kidnappeurs. Dans un des angles de ma « prison » une ombre trop grande pour être un rocher. Il y a quelqu'un avec moi, au vu de sa corpulence il s'agit d'un homme. Je n'arrive pas à le distinguer clairement mais je voix le reflet de ses lunettes. Alors qu'il se rapproche une autre personne fait son entrée, cette dernière est beaucoup plus petite que la première, à moins qu'elle ne soit un genou à terre:

-Qu'avons-nous ici ? Hum ?  
>- Que veux-tu Tonkatsu-kun ?<br>-Désolé de vous déranger mais Sasuke-san et Orochimaru-sama sont arrivés et demandent à voir la prisonnière. Est-elle prête ?  
>-J'ai encore quelques vérifications à effectuer avant mais tu peux les faires entrer.<br>-A vos ordres, Kabuto-san.

Ka…Kabuto, l'ordure qui m'a attaché et regarder pendant que j'étais inconsciente est Kabuto, le bras droit d'Orochimaru. De tous les personnages odieux et vils que comporte ce monde il fallait que je tombe sur le serpent et son chienchien qui lui sert de bras droit. SUPER, que je suis heureuse et comblée (notez l'ironie). Je voie deux autres ombres arriver avec une torche, la lumière m'éblouit un peu mais j'ai tôt fait de m'habituer. Je vois le serpent Orochi-moi-dessus et le traitre de Konoha Sasukette. Ah ils veulent de la vérification et bien ils vont en avoir:

-Bien maintenant que nous somme seul tu va me dire comment tu t'appelle, je pourrais ainsi vérifier ton identité et ne me ment pas, je le saurai. Continua Kabuto.  
>- Va te faire voir espèce de gros tas fripé.<br>- Tu es une jeune fille bien mal élevé, on te l'a déjà dit ? Se mêla Orochimaru.  
>- Vieille vipère baveuse !<br>- Comment oses-tu parler de la sorte à mon maitre l'un des trois sannins légendaires, sale enfant sauvage.

Et là contre toutes mes attentes, Orochimaru m'encouragea:

-Vas tu peux faire mieux que sa Kabuto.  
>-Hum, oui maitre.<br>- Ouais, fais moi voir comment tu punch, crâne épais ! Espèce de sac à vomis mal gerbé !  
>- Je parie que t'as raté ton examen d'entrée en sixième !<br>- Hémorroïde de trou du bide !  
>- Bon, ben, en cinquième alors !<br>- Pétard à bulle. Vieux renifleur de pets de vache. Bulbons pustulants !  
>-T'as la bouche pleine de caca ma petite, on t'l'a déjà dit ?<br>-Tu n'es qu'une grosse morve visqueuse, une usine à prout, à sac à déguelis de chat et de tripes de rat, une arrachade de sparadrap pleine de croûtes séchées et de giclures de poireaux, un vieil hamburger d'asticots rassis, avec de la moutarde forte et les mites à part !  
>-Euh… remplaçant de prof de chimie !<br>-Mauvaise haleine !  
>-Pion de fac !<br>-P'tite tête !  
>-Barbier de prison !<br>-Petit empoilé !  
>-Gynécologue Astigmate !<br>-Dans ta fiole, tronche de cake !  
>-Dans tes miches, fesses de vache !<br>-Sale tricheur, menteur, voleur qui a peur !  
>-Pire ringardos, craignos, vulgos, coiffé en brosse !<p>

La s'en est trop, je suis à court d'argument:

-T'es un homme… stupide ! Un homme stupide !

-Si je suis un vieil hamburger, alors pourquoi tu ne me manges pas, hein ? Toi tu n'es qu'une cervelle de paramécie bicolore, embourbé dans un élevage de boutons plein de pus, bouffant ses propres déjections et souffrant du complexe de Peter Pan !  
>-C'est quoi une paramécie, Kabuto ? dit Sasuke.<br>-J'vais t'dire c'que c'est qu'une « paramécie Kabuto ». Ca c'est une « paramécie Kabuto », c'est une créature unicellulaire et sans cervelle! Ne m'cherche pas meuf, je suis medicnin!

-…

Alors là je suis sur le cul, je l'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état et sa m'amuse de faire sortir les gens de leurs gonds et je dois avouer que je suis plutôt douée pour ca.


End file.
